


Make me brunch and tell me you love me

by rosecolored_girl



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Chaptered, Cooking, Evakteket Challenge, Even is a prince, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Modern Royalty, Prince!Even, cook!isak, isak is a cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolored_girl/pseuds/rosecolored_girl
Summary: Even is a crown prince of Norway. While visiting a fancy restaurant in Oslo, he sees a cute trainee chef and decides, that he will do anything just to get his attention, even if that means visiting the same restaurant more than it was necesssary.or5 times Even appears in a restaurant where Isak works + 1 time when Isak... well, you'll see.I wrote this for Evakteket Birthday challenge! Happy birthday guys!





	1. Begin

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little fic I wrote!  
> (Aslo Engish is my 2nd lanugage so forgive me for the mistakes)
> 
> also, next chapters will be longer ;)

1.  
EVEN

If you would've asked any Norwegian man or woman about Even Bech Næsheim, they would've known who he is. A kind generous boy. Very wise for his young age. Great future leader. National treasure.

You see, Even is a well-known prince of Norway. With his golden smile and friendly blue eyes, he is very loved by his people as he also behaves pretty much as he is one of them. He loves sitting and drinking coffee in public coffee shops, walking through the streets of Oslo, shopping in vintage and antique stores, talking to any citizen who approaches him, attending music concerts and eating in public restaurants. His simplycity and charming personalty made him a role model to a lot of young boys and girls all over the country.

Speaking of restaurants, his grandparents, king and queen of Norway, who Even respects and loves with his whole heart, set him up with their good business friend’s granddaughter, Lady Vilde Lien Hellerud, beautiful girl with big curious eyes, who is now sitting opposite him in a fancy restaurant in the center of Oslo. 

Even has met her before and they became good friends, always hanging out and attending events together, but Even has never thought of dating her. Sure, he feels comfortable with her, loves her sense of humor and loves her boldness, but there was never a spark or a thought of this friendship becoming something more. But he eventually said yes to his grandparents just to make them happy.

They were sitting facing each other, waiting for their food and making small talk. It felt awkward for both of them. Vilde was hard to keep eye contact with and it seemed like she wants to say something important but doesn’t have the courage to say it just yet. Even didn’t blame her, so he kept the conversation going.

“You look really pretty, Vilde. Is that a new dress?”

“Yeah, it is. I actually designed it myself.” The dress was pastel pink with a pastel blue bow tied around her waist. It looked nice on her.

“Wow, that’s amazing! Maybe you could design something for me then,” Even jokingly said just to cheer her up a little.

“Yeah, maybe,” Vilde smiled, but her smile disappeared in a moment. She went back to her thoughts and Even had let her. 

He started looking around the restaurant. There were a few people there. One older couple, eating their meal in silence, one younger couple, sharing a dessert, and a small group of businessmen on their business dinner. It wasn’t full, but yet again, it was Wednesday evening after all.

Even noticed that this restaurant had long see-through glass wall, where you could see into the kitchen and watch the chefs preparing and decorating your dinner. It fascinated Even, the whole process chefs have to go through to prepare not just delicious, but also mind-blowingly out of this world beautiful plate, that you eventually take pictures of and show it to your friends. Even has great respect for these people, who he even calls artists.

Even watched an older chef decorating someone’s plate, when a new figure joined to help. It was a figure of a young tall boy, and when he turned around to face the glass wall, he had the prettiest face Even has ever seen. Even froze at the sight in front of him. The boy’s focus was on the older chef’s plate, listening and nodding while she showed him the procedure. Even couldn’t stop staring at his pouty lips and his focused eyes. Then the boy nodded, took his own plate and started to decorate it just like he saw it earlier with the older chef. Even figured that he was a new trainee in the restaurant and that made his heart melt a little.

Only when Vilde coughed quietly, he looked away from the pretty trainee boy and focused on her instead. Her eyes were frightened and her hands were trembling. Even watched her as she took a deep breath and looked at her hands.

“Even, there’s something I need to tell you but I’m scared it will ruin what we have between us.”

There was short silence, when evntually Even touched her hand, encouraging her to continue. She still didn’t look up from her hands.

“You see, there’s nothing wrong with you and I think you’re an amazing, handsome guy…” She held her breath: “But I – I like…I like girls?” she breathed out. Then Vilde looked up at Even’s smiling face and her expression changed. There was a spark in her eyes. Her confidence grew.

“I like girls. I like girls! Wow, that’s the first time I said it out loud!” She smiled widely: “And it feels so good.”

Even’s smile grew even wider when he stood up from his chair, went to Vilde and hugged her tight. He was so so happy for her. 

“Vilde, you can’t even imagine how proud I am of you! This is amazing and I’m so glad that you told me. And you should know that I’m perfectly okay with it!”

That brought tears to Vilde’s eyes. Her mascara will definitely smudge on his shirt, but Even didn’t care. He really was proud and he needed for Vilde to realize it too.  
After the longest hug was over, Even assured her, that he also only saw her as a good friend, and Vilde was very relieved after that.

After all of this happened, they both completely forgot that they are actually in a restaurant on a so called “date”, when a waitress with their dinner arrived. Food looked tasty and wonderfully decorated.

Then Even remembered the beautiful boy behind the glass. He looked up, started searching for him and finally found him standing in the corner of the kitchen, his eyes already looking at Even. Even offered him the brightest smile he can make and when the boy noticed Even looking back at him, he ever so quickly looked down and averted his gaze on the empty plate in front of him, nervously mouthing “shit” and quickly starting to put random food on it. Even noticed his cheeks have gone red and the sight made him all soft in his bones.

Vilde watched the whole thing happening in front of her, also looking at the flustered boy and then turning to face Even, smiling knowingly: “Speaking of me liking girls…”

It was time for Even to blush, averting his gaze from the busy boy and kicking Vilde under the table. “Shut up.”  
He smiled to himself and dared one last look towards the kitchen, noticing the boy was already gone. 

After dinner he decided that he will do anything just to speak to this beautiful boy he saw once in a restaurant.


	2. Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is 2nd chapter! I hope you enjoy it<3

2\. EVEN

 

Next time Even visits the same restaurant with glass walls, it’s two weeks later on his 24th birthday. Usually royal family celebrates birthdays at the palace, but Even insisted on going to this particular restaurant after he told his parents that “they NEED to try their food, it’s amazing, Mom,” and “People need to know that we appreciate local chefs and good restaurants, Dad.” It’s not because Even can’t forget the cute blushing trainee even two weeks after that fatal meeting.

They end up reserving the whole restaurant and Even prays to all religions he knows that the boy will be there. 

It’s a private reception only, with Even and his younger sister Linn, Even’s parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles. After they all entered the restaurant, they were welcomed by the whole staff of waiters and chefs.

Even and the rest of the Royal family shook hands with the kitchen chef and continued to greet every single one of the staff. Even smiled at every single one of them and exchanged a few words.  
But when he came to the very end of the queue, he was faced with a pair of green eyes and a nervous smile. It was the beautiful boy and he looked even more handsome up close. Even froze for a moment, unsure of what to do, but then approached him with a smile, offering him his hand to shake. The boy took it and Even felt the electricity going right through his veins. It looked like the boy felt it too.

Even forgot how to speak.

“What’s your name?”

“I-Isak.”

Even loved the sound of his voice.

“Really nice to meet you, Isak,” and Even meant it.

“You too, Sir,” Isak responded and that made Even laugh.

“Please, call me Even.”

“Okay. Even,” Isak repeated quietly to himself but noticed that Even had heard him (and that made his heart flutter), which made his cheeks slightly pink.

Even giggled at that and wanted to keep the conversation going, but his mom already pushed him away to greet Isak herself. Even stood there frozen in place, watching his parents greeting Isak and imagining a completely different situation where he would bring Isak home to introduce him to his parents as his boyf…

“…earth to Even?”

Even woke up from his daydream when his dad started waving a hand in front of his face. Even blinked a couple of times and then realized that he was just staring at Isak for the whole time. How embarrassing.

Isak looked down at his feet but he was smiling. Even really hoped he didn’t find it creepy or weird.

His parents then led him to the table, where the whole family took their sits. Even chose a sit down where there was a good view on the kitchen, but who could’ve blame him, really. He just really liked seeing the chefs (Isak) work.

Dinner was very good, with lots of laughs and nice conversations. It is rare, that all members of the royal family find time to be together in one place, so Even felt special. He kept stealing glances towards Isak, who was mostly busy, but every time Even caught him staring, he was rewarded with a pair of blushing cheeks.

 

“So Even, your mom told me you went on a date with Lady Vilde a couple of weeks ago. How was it? Did you swept her off her feet?” aunt Cecille suddenly asked.

Even was taken aback by her question as he haven’t seen Vilde since they said goodbye that evening. Also, right at this moment, he saw Isak preparing dessert in the background, all pouty, focused and _really_ cute.

“Vilde and I are just great friends, that’s all. Nothing’s happening between us,” he politely answered. 

“Is there any other girl you fancy, then? Maybe Lady Christine from Bergen? Oh, or Lady Astrid from the North! She is a very nice girl, just made for you,” Cecille insisted.

Even felt uneasy by these questions and tried to find the acceptable answer, when all of a sudden, Even’s mom spoke up: “Even can choose a partner for himself, Cecille, he’s old enough. And also, we will support him no matter who he brings home, that’s for sure.”

She looked at Even while saying the last sentence like she _knew_ what Even was thinking right at that moment. His eyes got a little teary as he nodded and mouthed a silent “thank you” to his mom, who had just showed him, that it’s okay. That she accepts him. 

“And I agree,” Even’s father, crown prince of Norway, responded to his mother’s words and smiled at him. That made Even very emotional. He will for sure hug both of them after they come home. He really is lucky to have such a loving family by his side.

The desserts finally came to the table. Everyone got the same plate of strawberry cake, decorated with small edible daisies and roses. They looked stunning.  
But when Even looked closely on his plate, he noticed a small drawing of a gold crown. A small “happy birthday” was neatly written bellow it. And at the end, a small letter I. It looked like a signature.

I as in Isak.

Even’s heart fluttered as he realized that his plate was decorated by Isak himself.

He looked up and noticed Isak watching his reaction behind the glass. Even offered him the biggest grin and put his hand on his heart, showing Isak just how much this small gesture had affected him.

Isak mirrored his big smile and that was the best birthday gift Even could have ever wished for.


	3. Stigma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy a lot of you are enjoying this fan fiction! <3  
> Comments really make my heart sing, so thank you!

3.  
ISAK 

 

It was a typical Monday for Isak Valtersen, who has been working as a trainee in one of the fanciest restaurants in Oslo for four months now. He still couldn’t believe he got the job from hundreds and hundreds of applicants, who all have similar dreams and ambitions as him; to one day, open his own restaurant. He was one of the lucky two, who were offered an internship and the privilege to cook alongside great and innovative chefs.

Monday was slow compared to a busy Sunday the day before, where there wasn’t any empty table for at least five hours straight.

Isak was sitting in the staff room, where he and Eva- second lucky trainee- were having their lunch break. 

“I’m so tireeeeed,” Eva said as she laid her head down on the table, closing her eyes.

“The hard part hasn’t even started yet!” Isak replayed in disbelief, turning on the old TV, placed in the corner of the room.

“I know, but yesterday was so exhausting! I came home at like, one in the morning and had to get up at eight to walk my dog and buy some freaking food for myself as Sana was not home for the weekend and later she told me that her parents cooked her such delicious food, but she decided NOT to bring it back home to her girlfriend NOO…”

Isak stopped listening at some point, lazily switching the channels, when a picture of Even Bech Næsheim, smiling at the kids while visiting Oslo children’s hospital, appeared on the news. Isak couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him talking and playing with children, making them laugh. He was wearing his casual clothes, a white t-shirt and black skinny jeans, his best look in Isak’s opinion. He looked very attractive. But the fact, that he was even more charming and beautiful in person, made Isak’s insides burn.

Eva stopped talking eventually as she saw Isak’s fond glance, staring at Even’s beautiful face on the screen.

“You should ask him out.”

Isak, shocked from her sudden suggestion, turned to face Eva’s smirking face.

“W—what did you just say?”

She shrugged: “You know Even, the man of your dreams? You should ask him out.”

Isak’s eyes got wider: “Have you lost your mind? I can’t just ask a future king of Norway to go on a date with me!”

“But why not?” Eva asked, like it’s no big deal for her to suggest that.

“ _Because_ , he _is_ a future king of Norway, Eva.” Isak replayed like it was obvious. 

“Besides, is he even into boys? As far as I know he only dated girls in his life,” he added quietly.

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you, Isak. His face got so much brighter when he turned from me towards you to greet you on his birthday!”

Isak’s cheeks turned pink. “He looks at everyone like that.”

“No, he’s not. Isak, believe me, if he looked at everyone like _that_ , it would almost be a little creepy.”

Isak laughed at Eva’s statement, remembering Even staring at him while greeting his parents, Prince and Princess of Norway. He will never forget this moment, where he felt butterflies in his stomach for the first time. 

“Still…”

“He asked by your name and told you _not to call him Sir, just Even_ ,” Eva interrupted, mocking Even’s voice while saying the last bit.

Isak then looked back at the TV screen, watching a future king of Norway talking to nurses and doctors from the hospital, radiating happiness and joy.

Eva went silent after that, but Isak’s thoughts were buzzing. He really liked Even. Not just his good looks, but also his lovely, caring personality. He liked the way he smiles with all of his teeth. The way his hair defines gravity. The way he looked at Isak both times they met. 

There’s no point denying it. Isak likes him. Period. Just like everyone else that has ever met him. But not quite the same.

But Even could never be his. Their worlds are just too different. The royals would never approve. The public would never approve.<%p>

A few minutes had passed, Isak lost in his thoughts.

“He would never date a boy like me.”

Eva looked at him sympathetically: “You don’t know that.”

“Oh, and you do?” Isak quickly replied, raising his eyebrows.

“I don’t, not really. But look at Sana and I,” Eva continued and that caught Isak’s attention from the TV screen to look at his friend, who had a fond smile on her face.

“I was convinced that she would _never_ give me a chance, because I thought that was against her beliefs, against her culture. So I pushed my feelings away. But that was just because I followed the stereotypes, as most people do. It turned out _I_ wasn’t allowing her to give me a chance. But Sana was smart. One day, she noticed me, sitting alone in the library. She came to me, invited me for a coffee and…and the rest is history.” 

That made Isak smile fondly back at Eva. He realized that she really understands, not just teases him. He had met Sana when she came to pick Eva up after her shift one day. He saw Eva looking at her like she hugged the moon. And there was not a single doubt in Isak’s mind that thought they won’t work it out. They were made for each other. 

Something brand new burst inside of Isak at that exact moment in the staff room. It was hope. Hope that, maybe, Even would like a boy like him.


	4. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you thank you thank you for all the lovely words, I'm so overwhelmed by the response <3

4\. 

EVEN 

 

I was a lazy day for Even Bech Næsheim. After a whole month filled with busy weeks of constant activities, events and visits to different countries, he had finally got one weekend off. And he was bored as hell. His sister was having a sleepover with her friends and his parents were visiting Denmark. He could go with them, but he thought that he could use some free time once in a while just to relax and take care of himself.

He had already taken a nice bubble bath, watched some episodes of Black Mirror, responded to forgotten mails and surfed the internet. But that wasn’t enough. All this free time didn’t do him any favor of not thinking about Isak every second of the day. It was really hard focusing on anything else, really. Even was desperate to see him again. But he ran out of excuses to visit the restaurant all over again as everyone would become suspicious and ask him questons he yet doesn't have answers to.

He eventually invited his friend Mikael to hang out with him to have an early afternoon movie marathon, hoping that his company would lead him away from Isak and his curly hair, shy green eyes, rosy cheeks, a small mole right above his lips-

“Something’s happening.” Mikael’s words interrupted his thoughts.

“What?” he asked, confused.

“We were watching your favorite part of the movie and there was no reaction from you. No acknowledgement. Not even a small smile. Something’s happening.”

Even didn’t even notice. And it was true. He shrugged.

“It’s nothing.”

Mikael didn’t believe him. He paused the movie, sat up straight on the sofa, giving Even his full attention.

“Spill.”

Even groaned. 

"C'mon, Even!"

“There’s this boy…” Even looked up to see Mikael’s reaction. When he only saw a small smile and a nod of encouragement, he continued.

“…that I saw when I was on a date with Vilde. He works in a restaurant, you see. I think he is trainee there. He is really handsome and has a very nice eyes. We haven't met as he was working, but I caught him staring at me. After the first meeting I could not stop thinking about him. I convinced my family to celebrate my birthday there just so that I could see him again. And not just that-,” Even paused to look at Mikael “I even shook his hand and asked by his name. And his name is Isak.”

Even’s cheeks turned red from embarrassment. He sounded ridiculous. He stared at Mikael with concerned look, ready to be judged.

“You are so gone for him,” Mikael finally said, his grin growing bigger. “Like completely, utterly gone.”

Even rolled his eyes. “Jeez, thanks for noticing, Mikael.”

“Seriously. You should do something about your crush, no joke. You should ask him on a date or at least get his number.”

“And how exactly can I do that? Should I just find another excuse to eat at the restaurant and then subtly ask him to hang out with me?”

Mikael considered Even’s sarcastic suggestion but then shook his head: “No, that would take way too much of your already wasted time. You should do it now. Yeah, now is a good time.”

“But you have to book a table in advance. There’s no way we’re getting a place.” 

Mikael groaned, stood up and lightly smacked Even’s head: “But you’re prince of Norway, for fuck sake! Try acting like that for at least once, won’t you? We’re going.”

Even hesitated. “What the fuck, Mikael, I'm not ready-”

“Now,” Mikael pushed Even further to his bedroom, in front of the closet.

“First, we need to get you dressed. You’re not gonna sweep this boy off his feet looking like that, royal blood or not. Oh, and brush your teeth.”

Mikael then left his room, leaving Even standing alone in front of the mirror, looking like a mess, with his ripped sweatpants and an oversized sweater. 

"Okay, I guess I'm doing this."

He put on his nicest black skinny jeans and a white button-up shirt. That will do, right? He didn’t want to look too dressy, but not too casual either. It was for Isak after all.

He fixed his hair, brushed his teeth and applied one drop of perfume on his neck, just in case. He already smelled of strawberries from his bubble bath, but a drop of lavender scent won’t hurt anybody. 

Mikael was waiting in front of the palace with Even’s driver already in the car. Even shook his head at his best friend, who was helding the door for him, ushering him to sit inside.

While driving, Even couldn’t handle it. He was way too nervous. His hands and legs were shaking. His breathing was heavy. He can’t do this. 

“I can’t do this. Lars, please turn around and take me back.”

“Nonononono, Even, we’re almost there,” Mikael jumped from his seat.

“You can do this. We won’t even sit down and order, okay? Just go directly to Isak, ask for his number and get out of here.”

“That’s even worse!” Even exclaimed.

“It’s not. No one will ever know you were there.”

Car suddenly stopped. They were parked in front of the restaurant. Even felt his heart beating in his chest. Mikael put a hand on his knee, trying to calm him down.

“Remember, I’ll be right behind you. You’ve got this!” Even heard the excitement in Mikael's voice. Who would’ve thought that Mikael loved being more dramatic than Even, he thought to himself. But that gave him courage to at least step out of the car.

“No turning back now,” said Even while entering the restaurant. As expected, restaurant was very busy at this time of the day. People were already waiting in line. Even tried get to the front unnoticeable, but unfortunately he already heard tiny “Is that prince Even?” and “It is him!” while passing the queue. 

“Excuse me Sir, can you please step back into the line, there were people queuing before you,” young lady behind the check-in desk said to Even. After she looked up from the reservation book, her mouth visibly opened as she recognized him.

Even cleared his throat.  
“Good evening-…” he checked her name tag “-Eva. I’m actually not here to eat dinner, you see. I’m here to speak to one of your employers. His name is Isak…”

Eva’s eyes suddenly grew bigger as she couldn’t have managed to hide her big grin. It made Even nervous.

“I know this all looks weird and I should not have come unannounced and…”

“Nononono, it’s perfectly fine that you came! No worries!” Eva exclaimed. “Isak is in the kitchen. Do you want me to take you there?”

“Yes please,” Even responded, slightly out of breath. Eva jumped from his sit and asked him to follow her, Mikael giving him a big thumbs up, staying behind. Now it was all up to Even. His heart was beating and his palms were sweating from the nerves. He followed Eva through the staff hallway when they both suddenly stopped in front of the door. Eva turned to Even, giving him one last encouraging smile, and opened the door. Even immediately noticed Isak’s tall figure, his back turned to Even.

“Isak, you have a visitor,” Eva announced. 

“Just a minute!” Isak responded, busy with a plate. Even got shivers hearing his voice. 

“You really don’t want to waste a second more,” Eva replied, still grinning.

Isak was slowly turning around while still looking at the plate: “What do you mean—“when he finally looked up to see Even’s nervous face, smiling at him. 

“Even?”

His cheeks turned pink the very second he saw Even standing in front of him. He noticed Eva winking at Isak and then exiting the kitchen. 

And then there were two. He started slowly approaching Isak, who stood at the same spot, looking like a statue. Even had no plan what to do. Had no plan what to say or ask him. All he knew right now was that he had just followed his heart, which brought him to this very kitchen of this very fancy restaurant in front of this very pretty boy.

“Halla,” Even started.

“Hello.”

“How have you been?” Even said, trying to stay calm.

“I’ve been okay. Nothing new happened in my life,” Isak replied, finally smiling. “How are you?”

“Good. I’ve been good. Yeah--.” Even looked behind Isak, noticing all the empty plates, ready for decorating. Isak seemed very busy before Even distracted him from work, which made him feel a little guilty.

“Sorry to interrupt you at work, but I was just wandering, if you maybe wanna…" he stopped for a second, nervously scratching his neck "if you wanna maybe…go out with me one day? By going out I mean on…on a date? Wiith me? Just a simple date?” Even was rambling, but he couldn’t stop himself. His words were faster than his mind.

Isak’s eyes went wide out of shock. His blush went all over his face and down his neck. His mouth was open but he didn’t say anything. Even was ready to be rejected.

“I mean, you can say no, of course, if you don’t want to, it’s okay to—“

“Yes.”

Even stopped talking.

”What?” His frown turned into a slight smile.

Isak was now grinning and took one step closer to Even.

“I said yes, I would love to go out with you. On a date.”

Even could finally breathe normally. His smile turned into full on grin when he saw Isak putting his number on a piece of paper. 

“Here is my number. Text me when you’re free. And I also swear that it will not be published anywhere,” Isak joked and Even couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s always good to know.”

Even took Isak’s number and put it safely into his back pocket. But only after he slightly turned to the left, he suddenly became aware of a see-through wall. All of a sudden, he was welcomed with people watching them behind the glass, some confused, but most of them excited. Eventually Isak noticed it too as he followed Even’s stare, quietly mouthing “shit”, which made Even smile at the memory. Déjà vu.

“How do you do this?” Even asked Isak while waving to the public, who eagerly waved him back.

“It’s weird at the beginning.” Isak answered. “Eventually, you get used to it."

Even's eyes focused back at Isak, who was already looking at him, eyes bright.

"But you always notice when a handsome boy comes to the restaurant and catches you staring at him,” he eventually added and smirked at Even.

Even couldn’t help the butterflies in his stomach as he watched Isak’s confidence and smile growing bigger. He was beautiful. Even's cheeks went pink.

“I will text you as soon as possible, I swear," Even promised, still smiling. "But right now it is my mission, as a crown prince of Norway, to greet the guests in this restaurant and wish them all a good old Bonn appetit,” Even said, mocking his serious expression that made Isak laugh out loud.

“You do that…crown prince of Norway.” Isak replied, smirking.

Even winked and started walking backwards to the exit, his eyes on Isak's. “I’m _really_ looking forward to get to know you better.” 

He opened the door and exited the kitchen. After the doors closed behind him, he started jumping up and down the hallway, looking at Isak’s number in his hand. He did it! Isak said yes to go on a date with him!

There will be time to celebrate at home, but right now he had to look cool and normal for the guests, who were waiting for him to make an appearance. He quickly collected himself and entered the dining room. When the guests saw him, they started cheering and clapping. Even though they cheered from completely different reason, Even felt as they were cheering for Isak and him.

“I wish every single one of you an amazing evening and I hope you enjoy the food! Bonn appetit!”

Guests cheered up again and Even dared one last glance towards the kitchen, were Isak was observing the situation. His smile grew bigger when he met Even’s eyes. Even winked at him again and exited the restaurant. There he saw Mikael and driver Lars with a cup of coffee, waiting for him.

“How did it go?” Mikael exclaimed.

“Amazing,” he replied. “It went amazing.”


	5. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I like writing chessy stuff :P

5.

ISAK POV

Even texted him one hour after he magically appeared in front of Isak in the restaurant kitchen, asking to go on a date with him.

A date. He wants to go on a date. With Isak.

Isak thought he was in a dream, not ready to wake up. But Eva had assured him about a million times in the following evening that “Yes, Even was actually here” and “No you weren’t hallucinating” and “Yes, he got your number and jumped up and down the hallway right after it, Isak, chef Patryk saw it.”

Isak stared at his phone, constantly reading the messages Even had sent him.

**Even (19.31)**

_Halla Isak. It’s Even. The same Even that happened to appear at your work place while you were extra busy, asking for your number._

**(19.33) ******

_Haha…_

**(19.34)**

_I know you’re working now, but write me when you feel like it. Can’t wait so see you again._

His cheeks were hurting from smiling so much. He hadn’t stop smiling thorough the whole shift. And he loved the feeling.  
He didn’t want Even to wait any longer, so he replied him back.

**Isak (0.45)**

_Hi Even! I just saw your message. Can’t wait to see you too. And I wasn’t that busy ;)_

**Isak (0.46)**

_Hope you’re having a good night sleep._

Isak locked his phone, expecting Even already sleeping. He soon fell asleep, with a smile on his face.

**EVEN POV**

Even woke up at around 10 o’clock, lazily checking his phone for the time. When he saw that Isak messaged him about nine hours ago, he was suddenly wide awake, a little scream coming from his mouth. 

“MIKAEL!” he got up from his bed, searching for his best friend. Mikael was sleeping on the couch, but he groaned when he heard Even calling for him. 

“What now, Even?” His eyes were still closed. 

“Isak texted back!” Only then Mikael opened his eyes, seeing Even’s euphoric face right in front of him. 

“Well, what did he say?”

“He said he wants to see me too, Mikael!” Even exclaimed.

“Wow, what a surprise.” Mikael was still tired after Even didn't let him sleep for the entire night because he was constantly talking about Isak. 

“What should I write back? Is it too soon to ask if he’s free today or—“ 

“Oh my god Even—“ 

“—or like, in two days…” 

“Today is good,” Mikael decided. 

“But what if today is too soon, I don’t think he’s gonna like that…” 

“Okay, two days then.” 

“But what if he’s not free in two days, what if his last free day is today…” 

“I’m seriously considering punching you in your pretty face,” Mikael warned him but Even wasn’t even listening. 

“Okay but do I begin with Good morning or—“ 

“Just text him back for fuck sake!” Mikael shouted, slightly scaring Even. 

“Okay! Jeez, stop shouting, will you?” Even really was hopeless. 

He decided he’s just gonna write the first thing that came to his mind. 

**Even (10:09)**

_Can’t wait to see you too! When are you free? :)_

******Even (10:10)** ** **

_Oh, and good morning._

Even locked his phone and put it in his back pocket. 

“I asked him when he’s free.” 

“Good,” Mikael replied. 

Not even three minutes passed when Even got a replay. 

**Isak (10:12)**

_Hi! I am free tomorrow before noon. I was thinking-_

The message had stopped there. Even’s heart was beating hard by now and Mikael had to assure him that “He just needs time to write a text, don’t worry.” and that “maybe he just pressed send too soon.” 

“I’m nervous, Mikael. Why am I so nervous?” 

Mikael offered him an understanding smile, but didn’t say anything. 

Finally, there was a ding. 

**Isak (10:14)**

_I was thinking if you would like to come to the restaurant I work in and have a little brunch with me since we don’t open until dinner time so we would have a lot of time, and I’ve already asked my boss and she said yes?_

**Isak (10:14)**

_I will cook, of course ;)_

When Even had read the messages, his entire body suddenly felt weak. He fell backwards on the couch, screaming with his hands on his face. 

“He wants to make me brunch! He’s perfect, Mikael!” 

“Real husband material,” Mikael joked, but even he couldn’t hide the excitement, smiling brightly at Even. 

Even didn’t waste another second by not texting Isak back: 

**Even (10:15)**

_That sounds great! When should I come by?_

**Isak (10:15)**

_Cool! Is around nine good for you?_

**Even (10:15)**

_Perfect! I’ll be there!_

**Isak (10:16)**

_Perfect :)_

“I have a date tomorrow, Mikael!” Even exclaimed. 

Mikael couldn’t hide the pride: “I really am happy for you, Even.” 

He walked to his best friend and hugged him tightly. 

“Thank you for putting up with me, I appreciate it,” Even whispered. When they stopped hugging, they both had huge smiles on their faces. 

“Okay, so what should I wear?” 

**\------------**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Even arrived in front of the restaurant ten minutes earlier, just so that he was sure he won’t be late, small bouquet of flowers in his hands. When the time finally came to exit the safety of his car, Lars wished him good luck, smiling encouragingly. Even grinned and thanked him, exited the car, hoping that no one recognizes and stops him allong the way. He opened the restaurant door, which had a little bell on the door, announcing his arrival. 

He wasn’t used to see the restaurant so quiet and empty. It almost felt like he entered into another dimension. 

When he entered the dining room, he noticed a single table in the middle of the restaurant, decorated with flowers, glasses with orange juice already prepared. That made Evens romantic heart sing. All that was missing was Isak himself. 

After appreciating the table, he looked up the glass wall to see Isak on the other side, smiling shyly under Even’s gaze. He wasn’t wearing his usual kitchen attire. Instead, he was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a simple black t-shirt. Even had never seen a boy so beautiful. 

Isak suddenly disappeared from his view for a second, but then returned as he entered the dining room with two plates of food. He put each on the other side of the table. After that he finally turned to look at Even. 

“Hi! I hope you’re hungry,” Isak said, smiling at Even, who was stunned at the sight in front of him. 

“Halla…you look really good,” Even finally replied and gave him the bouquet of flowers. Isak’s cheeks went slightly pink and Even wanted to touch them. 

“Thank you, you look great too,” Isak grinned. 

They eventually sat down so that their food won’t get cold. Even helped Isak by pushing his chair towards the table while sitting down, a small gesture, which made Isak blush even more.  
.  
. 

“Mmmmm, that tastes so good, Isak!” Even praised his cooking and Isak couldn’t hide his big smile. 

“Wait until I get my degree, then I’ll be the master of cooking!” 

“Can’t wait,” Even grinned. Isak shyly averted his gaze on the plate, smiling to himself. Now Even wanted to kiss those cheeks. And those lips. 

Their brunch date went very well. They talked about Isak’s dreams of becoming the best chef he could be, their likes and their interests. They discovered that they had the same taste in music and that they both loved playing Fifa. But Isak couldn’t help the elephant in the room. 

“It’s okay if you don’t wanna talk about it but…how is it like, to be a prince of Norway?” 

Even knew this type of question will eventually come, so he was not mad at Isak. It was normal for Isak to be curious. 

“No worries,” Even said and smiled when he saw Isak visibly let out the breath he was holding. 

“And it’s good for most of the time. It’s nice to meet so many people and talk with them, get to know their thoughts and ideas that help us make our country even better. But we try to live just like normal people, and as you may know, some people don’t like that. But you can never live up to everyone’s expectations, don’t you agree?” 

Isak nodded, listening carefully: “Yeah. Everyone knows you and you can't hide. I can’t imagine how brave you must have to be.” 

Even smiled: “It’s more about living your life as your true self. I will not pretend to be someone else just so that this small percentage of rich and famous people will be satisfied and like me more. They’re not worth it.” 

“Yeah,” Isak sighed, looking at his hands. “When you asked me on a date, I thought I was dreaming as I had this belief that you would never even consider looking twice at my direction, let alone talk to me.” Isak’s cheeks went pink again. “It still feels surreal, you sitting in front of me, talking to me.” 

Even couldn’t believe what Isak was saying. 

“Isak, have you seen yourself? You left me speechless the first time I saw you when I was actualy on a date with another girl. I even convinced my parents to celebrate my birthday here so that I could see you again. And after that, my friend basically dragged me to go to the restaurant in the middle of the day just to ask you out, because he thought I was a hopeless case, feeling sorry for myself and not doing anything. So, don’t think so hard on yourself. You’re beautiful.” 

Isak stared at Even with eyes and mouth wide open, not moving. 

Even didn’t know how much time had passed, when Isak suddenly got up from his sit, walked towards Even, squatted a little just so that he could reach Even’s face, touching his cheeks. Even’s heart stopped when Isak smiled and plant a gentle peck on his lips. His knees felt weak. 

It all ended very quickly. After the quick kiss Isak moved away a little just so that he could check out Even’s reaction. 

Even was smiling, looking into Isak’s bright eyes, pulling him back into the real kiss. It was sweeter that Even could’ve ever wished for. Isak’s lips were soft and his cheeks were warm from blushing. 

At some point Isak decided to sit on Even’s lap and Even groaned from the sudden close contact. They were kissing until they ran out of breath, both looking into each other’s eyes, their lips plumped and red. Even’s heart raced at the sight of Isak breathing deeply, his smile slowly coming back as the realization hit him. 

Even’s hands were resting on Isak’s hips while his were linked around Even’s neck. Even couldn’t contain himself anymore as he quickly pecked Isak’s nose, which made Isak giggle. Even loved the sound of it. 

“Wow.” Even eventually said, noticing a lock of Isak’s hair covering his face and putting it behind his ear, making Isak giggle again. 

“Wow indeed,” Isak agreed. 

They stared at each others eyes for a short while, when Isak started laughing, almost falling down off Even's lap from shaking so much. Even joined him, holding Isak tightly, his head resting on Isak's shoulder. 

Even though the time went by quickly and their date was slowly coming to an end, Isak was still sitting on Even’s lap, both not wanting to let go. They were talking and stealing kisses, laughing and just having a great day together. But the time has come when other chefs will slowly start to come to work. 

While waiting for Lars, Even helped Isak clean after themselves. When Isak put dishes into the dishwasher, Even hugged him from behind and whispered: “I really enjoyed hanging out with you. Would you like to do it again sometimes?” 

Isak turned around, still in Even’s hug: “Of course, I would love too!” and kissed him on his cheek. 

Even was surprised just how comfortable he felt with Isak. From his past experiences, all this affection should be awkward and slightly uncomfortable, but he didn’t feel that with him. It was different. Like they knew each other for a much longer time. 

When Lars called Even to tell him that he’s waiting in front of the restaurant, Even didn’t want to let go. He was hugging and kissing Isak, placing small pecks all around his face, Isak smiling and blushing in his arms. 

“I don’t wanna go, but I have too…” Even whined. 

“I don’t want you to go, but other chefs will be here soon…” Isak whined right back. 

“But I will see you soon. Just text me.” 

“I will, don’t worry!” Isak assured him, caressing Even’s cheeks. 

Even eventually did let go, but then took Isak’s hand, kissed it and started walking towards the door, leaving stunned Isak behind. 

He got into the car where Lars was already nodding knowingly just by seeing Even’s happy face. Even couldn’t blame him. This was the best date he has ever been on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading.
> 
> about the last chaprer: I will be away for almost the entire saturday so if I won't have time to upload it tomorrow, the chapter will come on sunday<3


	6. First love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did it guys! I finally did it!  
> Here is the last (official) chapter of this story and I really that hope you like it!
> 
> It was an amazing journey and I can't thank every single one of you enough to express my graditude towards you. You make me smile with your comments and kudos and I really love you! <3
> 
> If you wanna find me on any social media and become my friend, here are my tumblrs:
> 
> losergoals.tumblr.com (fandoms and shitposting)
> 
> guacamolae.tubmlr.com (aesthetic mostly)
> 
> spread positivity<333

+1

Today was the day. The day that Isak will officially met Even’s parents, prince and princess of Norway. Sure, they had briefly met before at Even’s birthday party all these months ago, but today was different. Today, Even was going to introduce him as his boyfriend. His boyfriend of exactly four months.

These four months felt like a fairytale. Even was perfect, always taking care of Isak, being with him most of the days when he wasn’t busy, you know, being a prince and taking care of the country. He didn’t hide their relationship in front of the public eye even though some tabloids wrote some nasty articles about Even dating a middle-class student, calling their relationship a ticking time bomb. But Even had assured Isak that he couldn’t care less about the stuff in the magazines because “they don’t know anything and they’re publishing this articles just to sell as much copies of their shit-ass magazines as possible.” 

It still felt surreal to Isak. That Even chose him. After all, he _is_ that middle-classed student, training to be a cook, and Even _is_ actually a prince. But if he had learned one thing in these four months was, that none of that really matters when you trust that person. Like their good and bad sides. Like their good and bad days. To give them your everything and receive their everything right back.

When you love that peson.

Even will pick Isak up from his apartment so that they could enter the palace together. It was Isak’s wish not to go there alone, and Even happily obliged. He just wanted Isak to feel comfortable. It was a big deal after all.

Isak was sitting in his kitchen, waiting for a bell to ring. He had dressed and prepared himself a long time ago, so now he was just nervously waiting for Even, his knees shaking.

_Everything will be alright. Even will be there with you._

Isak had never met anyone’s parents. His previous relationships were very short-lasting or not serious, so he never even thought about it in the first place. But this time, he was very honored to be invited to have lunch with his boyfriend’s parents. Which happened to be prince and princess of Norway. Who happened to live in a palace.

Isak’s phone eventually went off. It was a text from Even, telling him he’s waiting outside. Isak got up and basically ran through the door just to see Even standing in front of him with open arms and a big smile on his face. 

Isak grinned and accepted the hug from his boyfriend, squeezing him tightly.

“Halla,” Even hid his face in the crook of Isak’s neck, planting a small kiss.

“Halla,” Isak replied quietly.

“Ready to go?” Even asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Isak answered, trying to sound confident.

Even laughed, took Isak’s hand and led him to the car where Lars was waiting patiently.

“Hello, Lars,” he greeted Even’s driver, who he now knew very well. He was always prepared to drive them around the city and to Isak’s apartment and back.

“Good day, mister Isak. Excited for today?” Lars smiled at him.

Isak looked at Even, who was now sitting next to him, still holding his hand.

“Yes, very excited,” he replied, his eyes sparkling. 

Even grinned, leaned forward and kissed Isak’s cheek.

They are gonna be alright.  
.

Their drive to the palace wasn’t long, but for Isak, it felt like hours. Even wasn’t speaking so it was mostly quiet in the car. Isak looked at him, seening that he was staring through the window, lost in his thoughts. He noticed he was breathing deeply.

Even was nervous too.

Isak squished his hand tightly, letting him know that it’s okay. Even finally turned to face him, still dazed, but then fnally smiled a little when he saw Isak’s reassuring face.

Isak’s hands started sweating when he noticed the palace in the distance, coming closer and closer. He kept thinking to himself that everything will be alright. And Even said that his parents are really looking forward to meet him. But he still wasn’t sure they will like him. Even is their son after all, and they still want the best for him.

They entered the palace gates just to drive through the most beautiful drive way, hidden from the public eye. There were flowers growing everywhere, making Isak feel like home. He loved flowers.

When Lars stopped in front of the entrance, Even quickly exiting the car, ran towards Isak’s door and opened it for him, reaching for his hand. Isak saw his excited smile and couldn’t help but mirror it too. He took Even’s offered hand.

“Welcome to my home. I hope you’re gonna like it.” 

Isak stepped out of the car, feeling a small breeze on his face, smelling the flowers. 

“I think I’m gonna like it,” Isak smirked and Even led the way, opening the palace door. If the drive way took Isak’s breath away, it was nothing compared to the entrance hall. The hall was beautiful, full of statues and paintings, covered in white marble, illuminated by a baroque chandelier in the middle of it all. Isak had stood frozen on the spot, his mouth and eyes slightly open.

“It’s gorgeous!” Isak had found the strength to speak.

“Now you know how I felt when I first saw you,” Even lightly said, staring at Isak’s stunned expression.

Isak then looked at Even and laughed, but Even still noticed the pink blush covering his cheeks.

“You’re so cheesy, oh my god,” Isak replied but still kissed Even’s smiling lips.

“C’mon, my parents are waiting impatiently to meet you. My mom already texted me just to say that she saw the car and asked where we were.”

Even led him up the stairway to the 2nd floor, where the royal family was having their private rooms. These rooms looked different from the others in the palace. There was modern furniture and modern design, in contrast with old carpet and flowery wallpaper. It looked lived-in and very domestic. Isak liked that.

They stopped in front of the big double doors at the end of a hallway. Even looked at Isak nervously. 

“This is it. Remember, don’t be afraid of them, they are very nice. Speak with them like you would speak with any parent you meet.”

“Will do,” was the only thing Isak could say at that moment as he was breathing deeply, clenching on Evens’s hand.

Even gave him one last kiss before knocking and opening the door. The other side looked like a dining room, with a big table and chairs alongside it. And at the end of the table there were sitting two figures, smiling softly. When they noticed Isak and Even entering, they got up from their chairs and started approaching them. Isak never felt so scared in his life. He knew he had met them before. Shook their hands. Exchanged a few words. But this time the situation was completely different from the previous one. It felt more important. He was still a little concerned he won’t live up to their expectations.

Even cleared his throat when their parents came closer, looking at Isak with curious eyes.

“Isak, these are my Mom and Dad. Mom and Dad, meet Isak. My boyfriend.” Even’s voice was clear and proud.

“Hello, nice to meet you both,” was all that Isak could say at that moment, overwhelmed by the intense looks. He instinctively reached for their hands, his left hand still safely in Even’s.

It was Even’s father, who shook his hand first.

“Hi Isak, nice to finally meet _you_! You haven’t changed since February,” Even’s father grinned, still shaking Isak’s hand and then glancing at Even, patting his shoulder. 

Even groaned and rolled his eyes at that and Isak’s cheeks blushed immediately. So they _do_ remember him.

He then looked at Even’s mom, who had a wide smile on her face, and if Isak wasn’t wrong, he even saw a small tear in the corner of her eyes. He offered her his hand but instead, she opened her arms and embraced him into a hug. Isak, from the sudden shock didn’t react at first, but then finally returned the hug, letting go of Even’s hand.

“Very happy to meet you,” she whispered to Isak so that only he could hear her.

“You too,” he whispered back.

When the hug ended, Isak glanced back at Even. And Even? His bright blue eyes looked even brighter if that was even possible. He smiled at Isak with such pride and happiness, leaving Isak's insides burm. The moment felt like they were in their own world. Even quickly took Isak’s hand again and pulled him closer, planting a kiss on his head. Isak’s stomach was overflowing with butterflies. 

Even’s parents then led them to the table, where food was already prepared.

“I hope you enjoy the food, Isak. I prepared it myself today and I know that you’re way better than me, but I really hope you like it,” Even’s mom said. Isak really was honored.

“Ah no worries, it looks very good.”

And he wasn’t lying. Meals really were great and he really appreciated Evens mother’s effort with decorating. 

Even’s parents mostly had questions about Isak’s interests besides cooking and his life in general. The conversation never felt awkward and if there was ever a silence, Even knew what to say just to keep the conversation going.

“Isak, are you feeling comfortable here? With us? I mean, it must be very weird and different for you and we hope we are not making you feel uneasy,” Even’s mom suddenly said in the middle of conversation about what Isak likes about his trainee job.

“I feel very comfortable, thank you,” Isak immediately said. And it was the truth. He felt good.

Even’s dad nodded: “If something’s bothering you, just say it and we’ll try to change it. It’s all very new to us too.”

Isak was confused, glancing at Even, who raised his eyebrows, and then looked back at his parents. “What do you mean, new?” He was positive that Even brought his previous girlfriends to introduce them to his parents, right?

Even’s mom smiled fondly: “Even had never brought anyone home, Isak. You are the first one.”

Isak’s mouth opened to say something, but he couldn’t find any words. He sat silently, his head slowly turning to look at Even, whose cheeks turned deep red. 

“Oh…” 

“I was never sure…” Even started, trying to find the reason, struggling with words.

Isak had never thought of the possibility to be the first one to meet Even's parents. To be the only one from his past relationships that he thought to be _good enough_ to meet them. _To mean something more_. Something that’s real.

Isak, still speechless, fondly looked at Even who was avoiding his eyes, looking down, clearly embarrassed. Isak wanted to say to not be embarrassed and that he’s honored and touched, but instead of that, he took his hand and squeezed it tightly, making sure that Even knew just how much this meant to Isak. And it meant the world.

Even finally looked up just to see his boyfriend smiling, relaxing visibly. It was okay. And he did the right thing, introducing his parents to Isak. If it would’ve been acceptable, he would have introduce him in the first week of dating.

The rest of the lunch went by quickly as Isak completely relaxed in the company of prince and princess of Norway. They were very easy to talk to. Isak really liked their sense of humor and mom’s love of gardening.

“Would you like to see my room?” Even asked Isak at some point, his eyes full of hope.

Oh yeah. Isak had never been in Even’s room.

“I would love to. If your parents don’t mind us leaving?” Isak asked for permission.

“Of course we don’t mind. I bet you need a break from us,” Even’s father joked.

Both Isak and Even smiled lightly, thanking both of them and- hand in hand- exited the dining room.

The walk to Even’s room was surprisingly silent, both of them lost in their thoughts. Isak was full of anticipation to see his boyfriend’s room for the first time.

They stopped in front of tje huge door where the word “Even” was engraved neatly. Even opened the door slowly, leading Isak in. 

The room was huge. It was at least two times bigger than Isak’s whole apartment. It had posters all over the walls, a big desk and an even bigger bed. _wow_.

But before Isak could say something, Even suddenly pulled him back against the wall and kissed him passionately, Isak letting a small surprising groan. 

“I’ve been waiting all freaking day to kiss you like that,” Even whispered, making Isak’s blood boil. 

“mmmm,” was all Isak could say between their kisses.

“You were so hot and cute talking to my parents, being all smart and adorable, I just couldn’t handle it anymore.”

Isak grinned, looking back at Even’s eyes: “How could I be hot AND cute AND adorable at the same time, Even?”

Even laughed, caressing Isak's cheeks: “With you? Everything’s possible with you. Just like, right now—” Even paused, kissing Isak’s nose.

“Right now I find you hot—” he kissed Isak’s cheek; “and cute—“ kissing his forehead; “and beautiful” Even finally kissing Isak’s lips.

Isak blushed deeply: “Oh what a coincidence then. Cause I also find you very cute, extremely hot and breathtakingly beautiful.”

They continued kissing, but by now they were both laughing so much that their cheeks hurt from it, so kissing became a harder activity to do. But they didn’t care. They wouldn’t have it any other way. 

They ended up lying in Even’s bed, facing each other, their noses touching.

“I like your parents. They were amazing,” Isak said.

“Yeah, and I’m 100% positive they like you back,” Even replied, smiling. And Isak believed him.

“So, does that mean that I could be visiting this bed from now on? It’s just really comfortable and cute and hot--”

Even couldn’t help but laugh out loud: “You can visit this bed as many times as you want, but at one condition.”

Isak playfully raised his eyebrows: “Okay, and that one condition is...”

“You get to have me in it too,” Even replied and pecked Isak’s lips.

“Yeah, I can go with that,” Isak smirked.

“Ufff, I’m glad,” Even dramatically exhaled, making Isak laugh. 

They lied in bed for a long time as none of them wanted to move. It was just so comfortable.

“Soooo,” Even started at some point: “Do you wanna sleep over tonight?”

Isak looked up at Even’s hopeful eyes.

“I would love too,” he smiled.

Even visibly relaxed and hugged Isak, kissing his forehead.

“I’m very glad.”

They were still cuddling and the time went by unnoticeably.

“You know, I never once thought about this place being a palace and your parents being actual royals when we were having lunch with them. It all seemed so normal so I completely forgot where I was. And I want you to know that," Isak shyly looked at Even.

Even held him closer: “I also didn't have a feeling that I actually introduced you for the first time today. It almost felt like they already knew you.”

Isak smiled at that. His heart heat was never so full of love and happiness.

To be loved by someone like his boyfriend, who was constantly under the public eye and idolized by many, was very surreal. And to see his private side, so similar yet so different, made it even more special. Isak knew that. And he will do anything just so that he could to keep Even in his life. To protect him from the harsh critics and evil comments. To be strong for both of them, when times get too hard to handle. To love him with his entire heart. To make him breakfast and tell him he loves him every day.

“I can hear your thoughts from over here, Isak,” Even suddenly said. “Is something wrong?”

Isak shook his head: “Nothing’s wrong. Just—I love you.”

Even held his breath for a second, but then smiled and kissed Isak’s lips.

 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for getting to the end. I appreciate you❤❤
> 
> ❤A little easter egg if you are a BTS fan: did you notice that I named every single chapter with a BTS song from album Wings? Yeah, I'm that creative ;)


End file.
